SCENAR
SCENAR is an FDA approved therapeutic device About Scenar SCENAR is an abbreviation for the name of the device - Self-Controlling Energy-Neuro-Adapting Regulator or short-pulse electric neuroadaptive reflexological therapeutic stimulator. In general terms it can be presented as high-effective, compact (smaller than many cells phone), multifunctional therapeutic device. Who would think that something so simple looking would perform so well. SCENAR is universally recognized as an ideal electrotherapy and one of the best examples of reflex-therapy. How it works? The device acts upon the skin with peculiar electric pulses modifying together with the change of the skin condition that provides application of feedback and, as a result, causes reactions aimed at restoration of the lost functions. While regulating unbalanced body systems, SCENAR brings to a norm everything that is restorable. SCENAR produces no negative impact and the effect of action remains for quite a long time after the treatment has been finished. Recovery is provided due to restoration and harmonization of the inherent body reserves, and not by suppressing defense and adapting mechanisms of the body that mostly results in severer forms of diseases or lingering course of the basic disorder. SCENAR does not affect systems that are functioning correctly. SCENAR provides quick pain relief, immune system modulation, reduces inflammation when it is needed, helps reduce body temperature in situations such as fever, prevents water retention, can help the body expel parasitic worms (helminths), help the body Prevent or relieve allergies, improving blood circulation effects with normalization of metabolic processes, improves lymph drainage, increases external and internal rejuvenation, provides better sleep and emotional wellbeing to name many of the benefits. The bottom line is that with SCENAR-therapy you have a real chance to improve your appearance and solve a lot of health problems. Now that is a win/win condition. The effect of SCENAR as a standalone therapy is as high as 90% (it seems that in 60% of cases it provides complete clinical recovery and in 30% - produces positive dynamics). SCENAR- therapy recovery is achieved, on average, three times quicker than more typical conventional treatment modalities. This means in the treatment of peptic ulcer that usually requires three weeks to heal with standard Medication, SCENAR-therapy can help this condition in 5 - 7 days, without any additional drug treatment. SCENAR intensifies the positive effects of other kinds of treatment and with Conventional treatment can profoundly decrease the negative side effects of those therapies. Chemotherapy is one good example where with the use of the SCENAR the immune system is not compromised and that is best news. Many times people who undergo Chemo may not die of cancer but of another infection in the body which the body cannot fight off since the Chemo. This is minimized now with using the SCENAR with the Chemo. Please realize that it is not always recommended to combine SCENAR-therapy with other kinds of treatment to intensify the result of therapy. We use SCENAR in the Healing FUSION It is not recommended to combine SCENAR-therapy with medications disturbing self-regulation (antibiotics, anti-inflammatory, hormonal, chemotherapeutic and many other medications), though SCENAR will decrease their negative effect and allow you to reduce the dose one third or one quarter of the necessary one. SCENAR jumps starts self-regulation, so it is pointless to use medications to suppress self regulation and SCENAR together. SCENAR-therapy provides normalization of the body when it malfunctions. SCENAR provides a quicker course of treatment and pronouncement of pathological processes, with considerable improvement of general condition and well-being. SCENAR provides quick pain relief, immune system modulation, reduces inflammation when it is needed, helps reduce body temperature in situations such as fever, prevents water retention, can help the body expel parasitic worms (helminths), help the body Prevent or relieve allergies, improving blood circulation effects with normalization of metabolic processes, improves lymph drainage, increases external and internal rejuvenation, provides better sleep and emotional wellbeing to name many of the benefits. The bottom line is that with SCENAR-therapy you have a real chance to improve your appearance and solve a lot of health problems. Now that is a win/win condition. For patients SCENAR and the Healing FUSION is a way to new health. For users SCENAR and the Healing FUSION is a doorway to a new absorbing and fulfilling life, increasing satisfaction with work and general well being which is something unknown in ordinary medicine.